Catching Up
by ausllyfangirl
Summary: My version of what should have happened after the end of season two.
1. Words Not Said

This story continues from the end of season two when Austin, Trish and Dez have just said their farewells to Ally and left to go on Austin's tour. The tour goes for 94 days over the summer break. Ally stayed behind to create her own album. Austin gave her a card before he left that he intended to end to her if she did not show up to say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Words Not Said <strong>

It's been ninety days since they left for tour; they'll be back on Saturday. Honestly, I'm dreading their return. I'm glad to have Trish back more than anything else. I've been calling and video messaging her all summer. The thing is that I haven't spoken to the others at all since they left. Well, not true, I spoke to Dez a few times on video chat with Trish but that's all. I'm sure that Dez will be okay with it as we were never as close as the others, but I still love him...not like that though. It was Austin that I never spoke to.

I'm really nervous about seeing him. I've been tracking his tour; I know where he has been performing and any news that the media decided was juicy enough to share – no romance stuff, mostly meeting fans and all that. Trish even fills me in so that I know what they've been up to but I never allow her to invite Austin to join in our talks. I'm convinced that by now he probably believes that I'm mad at him or even worse. What else is he supposed to think of three months and not a word from me? I know that once he's back in Miami I will have to confront him about my actions but the truth is I don't even know why I've been this way toward him.

The thing that makes what I did so much worse is nothing of my doing; it's what Austin did. To be more specific it's what he gave to me before he left. Their where three things in the envelope that he gave me: The first was a letter written on a purple card with a bouquet of flowers and the words _'Thinking of You' _written in cursive on the cover. The second was a plane ticket valid at any time to anywhere that Austin gave me in hopes that I'd join them on tour at some point. Of course that never happened. The third thing was his guitar pick that he used the first time he played for me. I told him one time in the practice room that I loved how well he played and that I had always wanted to learn. He even offered to teach me but I said no. I don't know why I said that but it was around the time when we, you know, kind of kissed and went out for a bit but decided we were better as friends; so I guess it was just seemingly to awkward.

Then there's what was written in the letter. On the left side of the card he wrote the lyrics to his song, 'Think About You', and on the right he wrote this:

_Dear Ally, _

_I really wish you chose to come with us but I understand why you didn't. Your own album is a huge opportunity and I am really happy for you. I am going to miss you so much every day but we will talk all the time and I promise that I won't be gone too long. I will be thinking of you every moment and when I perform, I'm doing it for you._

_Love always, _

_Austin_

So he basically made the most super sweet gesture towards me right before he left for the summer. You can see why that made me confused. I never understood what it meant. Or worse, I thought I knew exactly what it meant. Basically it scared me because, although I'm not afraid to admit my feelings for him are still there, I think I just felt more comfortable keeping them to myself. It's kind of like that feeling that you get when you like someone and no one knows but you. It's like a secret that makes you feel so wonderful giddy and you don't have to share it; essentially a secret crush. But the point of a secret crush is that it stays secret so that they don't know and you don't have to act on it.

Yet I'm fairly certain that what Austin's intentions were by giving me what was in that envelope were a little different to what I was felling. And knowing that makes me nervous; and uncomfortable and awkward and anxious and unsure. So my decision not to talk to him was basically to avoid confrontation of both Austin and some _locked away_ feelings. If he was really trying to say the things I think he was then I just can't handle that pressure because I honestly I'm not even sure what I feel. I only know that it's for him and it is _that_ sort of feeling...or something like it.

_. . ._

I'm standing behind the counter at Sonic Boom. My shift finishes in... three hours. When I'm working throughout the day I spend most of my time thinking about Austin. That's only because I'm scared of what will happen when he gets back. I've imagined a hundred different scenarios, good and bad, but none seem like they will sort out whatever is going on. For the first fifty days of his tour he would call me more than once a day. Then it became a few times a week and slowly not at all. He even stopped trying to talk to me through Trish. I can't lie about how much I do miss him. Today is like any other day. I'm lying with my arms over my head as it rests on the counter thinking about Austin.

All of a sudden, someone rings the counter bell right next to my ear. "Hey! Wha..." I closed my mouth. He was so perfect. With sandy brown hair, long enough to be pushed back messily under his floppy grey beanie. His body was so perfectly structured, I'd bet swimmer with that tan. His cheekbones were so sharp and his jaw line so strong. And his lopsided smile; those dimples, the way he tilted his head the tiniest bit to the left. He wore a black Rolling Stones muscle tank and colorful striped board shorts. How blue are his eyes? Did I just sigh?

"Hi, I was wondering if you have a bathroom I could use," he said. The way that he spoke looking directly at me made me giggle under my breath.

"I, uh, yeah...in...back there," I stuttered as I fumbled with my hands to gesture in the direction of the bathroom. Mental face-palm.

"Thanks," he said, "I'm Lucas, by the way."

"Al-Ally. I'm Ally," I replied, shaking his hand far too gawkily.

"Nice to meet you, Ally," he smiled as he headed to the bathroom. I nervously waved back at him until he was out of sight. Please tell me I didn't just do that.

When he came back he walked right up to me and leaned over the counter. "Ally, I want to take you to dinner tonight. What-do-you say?"

"Mhmm...I mean yes, I'd like that."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8:00," he smiled and grabbed a pen, "Do you have any paper?"

I shoved my forearm in his face. He chuckled, wrote down his number he left the store smiling. As I watched him leave, I looked down at my arm and smiled. I can't believe he just asked me out. Then it occurred to me that he looked older than me; at least eighteen. Oh, who cares if he's two years older; he's beautiful. I placed both my elbows on the counter and rested my chin on my fists. As I watched the clock above the door I thought about tonight's date with Lucas. For the first time in a long time, I was daydreaming about someone other than Austin...


	2. Speaking To the Wrong Person

**Speaking to the Wrong Person**

It's 7 o'clock, an hour before my date with Lucas. I'm starting to panic. I've already showered and curled my hair. I put on a thick, winged swipe of eyeliner, some mascara and blood orange lipstick. I ponder over my outfit as I give myself a French manicure. I settle on a figure hugging black sleeveless dress with and orange belt around my waist and black heeled ankle-boots.

I am ready just in time when I hear the doorbell ring. My dad isn't home so I answer the door myself. I see Lucas is wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and black tight jeans. He looks HOT.

"Hey, come on in," I say, "I just need to grab my bag." I fetch my sequined clutch and keys.

"Good to go?" he asks. I nod.

. . .

When he pulls up at the restaurant I recognize the name, _Luigi's Feast_. "Hey isn't this that expensive Italian buffet?"

Lucas laughs, "Yeah, you know it?"

"Heard of it," I lied. Austin took me here to celebrate the first album we made as partners. Wow, ever since I met Lucas I haven't thought about Austin once. Maybe that's a good thing.

Lucas led me inside and the lady showed us to our table. The best thing about buffets is that you don't have to choose just one thing. When we went up to get our food I stockpiled my plate with everything that looked good. Lucas watched me and laughed. "Hey, the sign says _'Help Yourself'_."

Throughout dinner we made small talk, I told Lucas about my music and he told me about his swimming and surfing (I was right).

"You definitely look like you swim," I said.

"Yeah, well twelve years will do that to you."

"How old were you when you started?" I asked him

"I started swimming when I was six," I did the math – he's 18, "and I started surfing when I was eleven." He looked at my plate, "Not so hungry after all?"

"Guess not," I frowned.

"Come on, I'll take you home," he offered.

"Thanks," I agreed. He paid as we left the restaurant.

_…_

When we were standing at my door he looked down at me. He must have been at least 6"2. "I had a great time tonight," he said.

"Me too," I said. I could tell that he wanted to kiss me. I have only been kissed twice before; both times by Austin. I looked into his deep blue eyes as he caressed my cheek. We both leaned in and I closed my eyes. His lips barely touched mine when he swiftly pulled back. He looked alarmed. "What?"

"I thought I saw something," he said but I obviously wasn't listening very well.

"You had your eyes open?"

"Huh, no, I thought I saw someone watching us."

"What? No one's watching us Lucas," I said as I fumbled to get my keys in the door. "Goodnight."

"Ally, wait," as I turned away from him he grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. He pulled me flushed against his body and wrapped his other arm around my waist. He looked at me and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. At first the kiss felt almost felt desperate; neither of our lips moving, simply pressed together. That all went away when his soft, warm lips slowly moved against mine. I followed his movements and eventually there seemed to be nothing but us and the kiss. He pulled me closer to him and I parted my lips as an invitation for more. Not reading my message he pulled back before kissing my lips one last time. He smiled, squeezed my hand and then turned and walked away. I was left breathless on my front steps as I watched him drive away. I brought my hand to my lips and felt shivers run down my spine. My lips were tingling; it was wonderful.

_…_

"Trish, Trish! You'll never believe what an amazing day I've had!" I said as her image appeared on my computer screen.

"Whoa, Ally, slow down. What happened?" Trish asked me.

"This guy came into the shop and he was so gorgeous and he flirted and asked me out and we went out to dinner at that Italian buffet and it was amazing and then he drove me home and then he walked me to my door and then he kissed me and OMG, Trish, the kiss was amazing; it's been so long since…"

"Hang on, Ally," I shut up. "Austin, I'm kinda busy." She turned her screen around so he could see me. Dez smiled and waved in the background and Austin just stood there staring.

"Hey," I murmured, "sorry I didn't know that you were here." This was going to be interesting.

Austin walked over and whispered something to Trish. "Um, yeah sure," she said. Trish got up and switched places with Austin. "I'll leave you two alone," she left.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>


End file.
